


Desperation Date

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A is waiting at the bar of a very trendy restaurant for a dinner with friends when they see a distressed Person B sitting alone at a nearby table and begging the manager for just five more minutes please my date must be running late.  As the manager is about to ask Person B to vacate the table, Person A feels bad and walks up over pretending to be Person B’s missing date.  What happens next and whether Person B plays along or not is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation Date

**Author's Note:**

> Baez, I quite like this one. :-)

James wasn’t the type of person who went to restaurants. He was the type to find a balled up, greasy and out of date menu behind his fridge in his apartment and ring up for a meal in. James’ favourite was the local take-away down the street that was getting so familiar with him they knew his order. He was sure that they would miss him tonight as he entered the new, trendy and obnoxious restaurant that had opened down the street. It was all his friend Jordan’s idea and James had no choice but to go along with it. Everyone was going, Jordan had said, but Seamus who couldn’t be bothered  (he didn’t give that excuse) and Dan who had something more important to do. James wasn’t so lucky to get out of the event because he couldn’t think of a better excuse than the fact he didn’t like it. He’d tried to bribe Seamus into thinking of an excuse for him but it was no use, Seamus didn’t want his money.

 

 

That money was now being used to bag James a drink from the bar. It wasn’t a self-serve restaurant but they had a separate bar area for those who didn’t really want to eat food. James was the first of his friends to arrive. It was typical of Jordan to show up late to an event that he organised. The others were often late as well. James tapped his fingers against the bar surface as he surveyed the room. There was the typical crowd: the families, the hipsters, the teenage girls celebrating a birthday party far too loudly for everyone else, the young couples still in love, the bitter couples desperately trying to save their relationship and the poor, hopeless soul desperately trying to convince the waiter their date was coming.

 

 

“No, please – they’re on their way I promise.” The man begged the waiter as he tried to snatch the menu. The waiter took pity on him, perhaps for the fourth or fifth time that night. James was sympathetic towards the man as well. His fingers were entwined in his hair and they clung to the strands tightly. The man dropped his right hand to check his phone frantically. James could see that there were no messages even from here. James watched the waiter walk away and whisper something snidely to another server working that evening. The poor man hit the phone excessively as though that would make a text came through. James had to turn away because it was simply depressing. He checked his own phone to see if anyone had decided to message him. Jordan had but only to apologise for being late and Spencer had cancelled. James sighed – at this rate, he’d be here all damn night.

 

 

He turned to find the waiter at the poor man’s table once more. This time he had lost all pity and was really simply looking to free up a table. The man was holding onto one end of the menu while the waiter tugged impatiently at the other end. James grabbed his glass to take a sip and watch this unfold. When he brought it to his lips, he found it empty. James clicked his tongue and placed it back onto the bar. He looked once again down at his phone and found that nobody else had bothered to text him. With nothing else to do, James decided to be nice to the stranger. It wasn’t for himself for once, despite said stranger being absolutely adorable and perfectly desperate and James thought it would earn him complete brownie points with the world.

 

 

“Please,” the man whined as the stranger finally snatched the menu from his hands. He was about to usher him from the table when James slipped past and leant in to give the man a kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, sorry I’m late – public transport is a bitch, right?” James laughed awkwardly. He glanced briefly at the waiter and took the menu from his hands. “Oh, cool thanks mate.” James said before taking his seat opposite the desperate man.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry sir… I’ll go and get you another menu.” The waiter stammered. James beamed up at him and watched with satisfaction as he rushed to get the second menu.

 

 

“What are you doing?” The man stressed. James shrugged nonchalantly as the waiter dropped off another menu. He smiled up at him as the waiter hovered. He could see that he thought that something was probably off and James was determined to sell his story.

“Well, I’m going on our blind date of course. Sarah was right, you are cute.” James said with a wink, “she didn’t give me your name though… such an idiot.” James sighed. The other man looked at the waiter and saw how sceptical he was. Clearly he did not want the embarrassment of having to walk out and so he decided to go along with James’ crazy plan.

“Aleks, it’s Aleks… and yours is?” Aleks asked awkwardly.

“It’s James.” James introduced with a big satisfied grin. This was the best plan that he’d ever had.

“Right, I’m going to leave you two for a moment. Please just wave me over when you wish to order.” The waiter told them before rushing away.

 

 

“You don’t have to take pity on me.” Aleks said as soon as he was out of ear shot.

“What? No, I really think you’re cute – Sarah really wasn’t exaggerating.” James grinned.  Aleks laughed and let out a deep, heavy breath. James was under the impression that he was going to bolt on him then. That would be ultra awkward. Yet Aleks surprised him as he smiled.

“Well, thanks – you’re pretty cute too.” Aleks blushed as he complimented the other man.

“Were you expecting a man? I mean, I was of course. Is this awkward for you?” James asked. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t hitting on someone who might be against James’ sexual orientation. Aleks didn’t seem homophobic but he could easily be uncomfortable by being hit on by a guy.

“No, no – you’re fine. I was expecting a guy. Not someone who was late bear in mind.” Aleks said with a hint accusation in his voice.

 

 

“I told you, public transport is a bitch!” James yelled. He caught the attention of the other diners and waved awkwardly at them. Aleks laughed under his breath and nodded.

“Okay, I forgive you.” Aleks said nicely. James smirked.

“Right, are you ready to order? I’m damn hungry.” James said as he grabbed the menu.

“Yeah but you’re paying for making me wait.” Aleks said cheekily. James shrugged.

“Okay, that’s definitely a fair deal… as long as you cover my bus fare home.” James compromised.

“I’ll do one better; I’ll give you a lift to my place.” Aleks said sultrily as he read the menu himself. James beamed and kept himself from making an embarrassing noise by chewing his lip. This was the best idea that James had ever had and, if Jordan and his friends ever decide to show up they could go fuck themselves because James had scored himself a date. This night had gone much better than expected.


End file.
